Kel's Betrothal
by diveintomyeyes
Summary: It is basically a kel/cleon fic. Sorry all of you kel/neal fans out there!I doubt I will ever write a kel/neal one. No matter! Read and Review!Thanx! *~*Chapter 4 Is Up!*~* It's been up for a while but...
1. North Watch

"Oh I wish we were there already!" exclaimed Kel.She was really excited about seeing Cleon again.  
"Calm down!Why do you want to get there so bad?"asked a curios Neal who was acommpining her along with Merric,Seaver,and other of their page hood friends to Northwatch where Cleon her boyfriend was stationed.  
"Because-I just do!"she had almost given thier secret away.Not like noone knewit any way. "I mean we haven't see Cleon in ages now have we?"she said in what she hoped was a bossy voice and sheput on her most Yamani face on that she could muster.  
"You know Kel, you can't fool me.You like Cleon just as much as he likes you and you two are together aren't you?Now don't say no `cause we all know it's true!We've seen the way you two act together!"  
Kel decided not to coment at this and they rode the rest of the way in silence. "You don't think that he is hurt do you Neal?I mean he hasn't written any of us latley has he?"  
"Don't worry.I'm sure that he is just fine.He has just been busy that's all.I'm sure of it."That made Kel feel a little better but she still couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong.An hour later they were at Northwatches gates being let it.Kel was to fidgity to brush down Peachblossom so she let on of the groomsmen do it for her while she ran off to find Cleon.She ran up to the Commanding officer and exclamied out of breath, "Can you please tell me where Cleon of Kennan is stationed sir?"  
"Of course I will take you to him."  
"Oh please don't tell him that I'm here I want to surprise him."The commander chuckled but didn't say anything as he led her to a cozy l;ooking tent where Cleon was stationed.Kel opened the tent flap very slowly not to make any noise and then snuck up behind Cleon and put her arms around him and said, "Did you miss me at all you?"  
Startled Cleon spun around with his knife out but when he relized who it was he threw his knife down and swpt her up into the tightest hug she had ever been in.They let go only to start kissing .They didn't even noitce when Neal,Seaver,Owen,Merric and Prince Roald came in.  
"Well, this is quite a nice show isn't boys?" came Neals voice full of amusment.  
As soon as they heard him Cleon and Kel sprung apart as fast as deers running away from a hunter.Kel beet red with humilliation said "I don't know what you are talking about Queenscove!"  
With this everytone in the tent except for Kel and Cleon exploded with laughter.They all talked until nightfall when Neal could see that Kel edging closer to Cleon wanted to alone ushered everyone out.As soon as they left Kel and Cleon sprung back together kissing again.  
"Oh it's sooo good to see you.I've missed you so much!"Cleon said as soon as they stopped kissing.  
"I missed you to.I couldn't stand being away from you much longer!Why didn't you ever write?"Kel demanded.  
"Because I wanted to tell you in person....it's about mother."  
"Oh...well um..."  
"Kel she said ...well she said...alright alright she said as long as I think that you would make me a good wife and that she approved of you we could be together as long as we like!"  
"Oh Cleon that's wonderful!Oh I love you so much!"the words just popped out of her mouth.  
"I love you to Kel."he said softly before kissing her again. "You are to come home with me to let her look you over and we leave in the morning!I was just packing to come and see you at the Palace!"  
"Oh dear!I don't have anything present able to wear!"she gasped.  
"Don't worry we'll find something for you to wear!"  
Finally in the late hours of the night Kel went to her room though she longed to stay in his arms all night.  
"So what happened?"asked a soft voice in the shadows.  
"Huh?Oh it's just you Neal.You sacared me to death!Oh I have the most wonderful news!We leave in the morning to visit his mother at Kennan to see if I'm presentable!"  
"Oh that's great Kel!" Neal said.Kel could hear the dissipontment in his voice.She chose to ignore it as she bade him goodnight.The ride to Kennan was a very pleasent one. As they neared the edge of the town Cleon stopped at a small cozy looking house.  
"What are we doing here Cleon", Kel asked coriously.  
"Oh remember how you said you didn't have anything presentable to wear? Well I have a friend here who can help us with all of that."  
"Oh that's wonderful." When they entered the house she noticed a fresh smell of cinnimon rolls. Then the prettiest woman Kel had ever seen came into veiw with flour on her hands and apron.  
"Oh hello Cleon I haven't seen you ages. I thought you went to become a knight?"  
"I did and I am one. Katrina this is Keladry of Mindelan. The one I'm sure mother told you about. Kel this is Katrina"  
"Oh why yes she did! Hello Keladry dear I'm sure you will be approved!"  
"Um...hello, just call me Kel everyone else does."  
"Kat Kel needs some help with um dressing for Mother's approval."  
"Oh of cours dear why didn't you say so? I have the perfect dress for you!" And with that Katrina whisked Kel up the stairs lweaving Cleon alone to go and scout out the cinnimon rolls. While Kel just watched and did what she was told she was turned into a lady. "There if I say so myself you look wonderful!"  
When Cleon saw Kel walk down the stairs he was dazzeled. "So how do you like it?"  
"You are beautiful." hs whisphered as he swept her into a tight kiss.  
Kel and Cleon thanked Katrina gratefully and went the rest of the way to Cleon's home. When they got there Kel went to her assigned room to prepare herself for dinner.After an hour or so a serving man came and took her down to the Banquet Hall. As Kel walked toward her death (as she was sure of) she took in all the splinders that she had not managed to take in earlier. When she got to the Banquet Hall she noticed a very strict looking middle aged woman sitting beside Cleon whom Kel presumed to be his mother and on the other side of her was a very young gloomy girl.   
She must be the heiress. Kel thought. When Kel curtsied Cleon came and took her arm leading her to her seat. "You look very beautiful tonight", he said with a smile.  
Kel smiled back and said, "You don't look that bad yourself." They went through dinner without a glitch but now was the time that Kel dreaded. When his mother told them her decison.  
Cleon's mother cleared her throat, "I see that you two have a very close fondness toward each other-but fondness isn't enough.I want my Cleon to marry someone with a large dowerie." Kel's heart sank. "But then again I married your father out of fondness so if you can bring in enough purses within a year or less, you may marry this young vibrent lady. Keladry of Mindelan if you two wed you must be faithful to Cleon and this household."  
Kel didn't know what to say so she just keep on stampering her thanks.  
  
A/N:Okay! This is one of my best pieces I think anyway so don't hold back on the reviews! Flames or none I need them all! If I get at least 5 reveiws I will continue! It would help lots if I had ten!::Wink Wink::  
DISCLAIMER: the part I dread. I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the one and true Tamora Pierce. :p There are you happy?!  
  



	2. Worrying(i don't know people!)

A/N: Hi everyone! Here is chapter two of my story. I hope you all like it. I'm not sur if it as good as the other one but... I want to say THANK YOU!!!- to everybody who reviewed!!!!!!!! All of those good ones really helped me write the second part.I didn't think I would get hardly any good ones. And yes I know their are very few Cleon fans out there so this is for you all!!!!And the Neal fans to. Hehe...  
DISCLAIMER: Do I have to do this on every chapter?Oh well...I do not own any of the characters unless it is one you do not reconize.Tammy does. Oh and if you have any suggestions feel free to email about it.*~*Thanx*~*DreamCloud53*~*  
  
Kel couldn't belive her luck. She was actually going to get to marry Cleon!- that is if her parents agreed. They had- well Ilane had- talked to her before about finding a sutiable husband and Cleon's name had come up once or twice but Kel had always thought that they would want her to marry into LOTS of money, for some reason.Of course Cleon had money but not LOTS. That is of course why he was to marry the heiress.  
Cleon and Kel had agreed earlier that, just incase they didn't get her parnents blessing, they would go through with it anyway. "Nothing can stand between true love." Cleon had stated. It was true Kel had to agree. Nothing could keep them apart. Not even Lord Welden or his rule with boys and Kel.  
They had been riding fir nearly two days now and Kel was getting a little frustrated. "Gee! I wish we were their already!(A/N: Yes, i know she has already said that in the first chapter but hey!?) It isn't fair! I bet they won't even think about letting us do this!"  
"Kel it will be alright.Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine and they will understand," Cleon said soothingly. For the whole time they had been riding they were either hold hands or almost on the same horse. Needless to say Peachblossom wan't all to thrilled at this so he tried to bite Cleon's bay gelding. After a scolding from Kel and no snack at midday he settled down; but only to show his dissaproval by snorting and giving them hard glares constantly.  
A/N: I know I know! It was extremly short but like said I have a major case of writers block!::Sighs:: I guess I will probably get bad reveiws and stuff for it being so bad and short.I if you can be any help to me what-so-ever please fell free to tell me. Thank you agin for all of the excellent reviews from before! Not all of my stories got good ones::glares at audience who reviewed my HP fics that gave me bad ones::I'm going outta town this weekend so it will be hard to write some more. I promise the next xhapter will hopefully be better and longer!*~*Thanx*~*DreamCloud53*~*  
  



	3. Finally Home

A/N: IT LIVES!!! I FINALLY AM STARTING TO WRITE MY THIRD CHAPTER!!! With school and everything it has been hard to write and plus now that I amin highschool band we have to march in parades and I am having to memorize songs and I have a musical for church coming up and I have to remember my lines. I am the Glamour Doll in it! Hehe. Anyway. tell me in your review what you think should happen next. And I want to thank all of you who were passiant(sp) with me and to all of you kel/neal fans who have been giving me good reviews even though you don't like Cleon. Thanx again!  
DISCLAIMER:Okay this one goes for the rest of the story and all of the future chapters. I do not own any of the characters you recognize. They all belong to Tammy.  
It was late in the afternoon on the sixth day of their journey to Mindelan and Kel was getting really jumpy. She couldn't be still. She was doing something all of the time. Finally Cleon said something, "Kel. Can you please calm down. It will be all right and my nerves are wearing thin." It was true. Cleon normally was slow to temper but six days on the road with a hyper-active-never stopping-girl could annoy anyone. When they got to the top of the hill they were climbing they saw a castle.  
"Mindelan!" Kel cried happily. She urged Peachblossom into a gallop leaving Cleon behind in the dust.(A/N: Hehe, I can just picture him sitting there clueless in the dust. Hehe.)  
"Kel! Kel wait up!" Cleon galloped after her. Finally reaching Mindelan Kel jumped off Peachblossom and tried to wait patently for Cleon. When he finally got there they lead their horses to the stables and left them in the grromsmans care.   
Rushing quickly up to her father's study they bumped into someone. And thaty someone happened to be Inness; Kel's older brother and Cleon's old knight master.( Is Inness his old knight master? I can't remember.::scratches head::oh well)  
"Kel! Cleon! I didn't expect to see you two here! Where are you off to in such a rush?"  
"We-have-to-ask-Mother-and-Father-something!" Kel choked out of breath. They- well she shoved past Inness and went the rest of the way to the study pausing olny to tidy themselves up a little. Kel timidly knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Was her mother's strong musical voice.  
Kel went in with Cleon in tow. "Hello, Mother, Father."  
"My lady, milord." Cleon said bowing.  
"Keladry! And Cleon isn't it? How good of you to come!" Ilane stood and bowed Yamaini style to Kel, who bowed back in return. Then Kel was swept up into a hug.   
"Mother! Father! It is so good to be back home!" She said rushing to her father and giving him a hug.  
"Well, now! This is a suprise isn't it? What is it dear?" They all sat down while Ilane poued them all tea.  
"Milord, I think I should be the one to tell you that." Cleon said with his chin raised definatly.  
"Alright Cleon. Will you two ladies excuse us please?" Kel and Ilane left the room.  
They listened at the door very intently. "Mama? Do you think Papa will say `yes'?"  
"Ofcourse he will dear. And if he doesn't I'm sure he will change his mind." Kel smiled gratefully at her mother.  
A/N: OK I'm going to leave you there. I need some really good reviews for me to go onto the next chapter OK? Thank you all. Now some speacial thanks to  
hyperchick88: Thanks for your review! I know it's finally a Kel/Cleon fic!lol.  
Kitten: Please Please don't die!And don't kill me either! Or I will have my pet dragon eat you. Her name if FireBreath.  
Nat: It really means alot to me that you like it even though you don't like Cleon.  
Rubi of Queenscove: Thanks for your review. I will have a dhapter up just for you because of your little switching thing.  
AND THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE, all except Hmmm...Guess who I am. Yes, Courtney I know it is you. and no you had better not flame me because well, just because, I'll have FireBreath eat you to!Mwahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!Sorry I just had to get back at that great prat of a friend.She really likes to annoy me. Sorry it was so short! I will write more on my next I promise! I will get the next chapter up soon! 


	4. The Palace

A/N: Hi!!! I'm actually starting on chapter four! Aren't you proud of me? I am! :-) Thanks to everyone who reviewed! They all meant a lot! Rubi of Queenscove, thanks for your suggestion about the paragraphs. I'm sorry the other chapters were so hard to read. Do you all even read these things? Oh well.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters you recognize.  
  
The door opened and Cleon walked out giving a small smile to Kel and Ilane. Piers beckoned Kel and Ilane inside and closed the doors. Kel made a small noise of protest about leaving Cleon out but quieted when Ilane put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.  
  
"Cleon has asked for your hand in marriage. I assume you know of this seeing as you both have gotten his mother to agree to this plan. Cleon explained to me what you were going to do and I think it is a very good idea." Ilane looked pleased with both her husband and daughter. "Now, for your dowry (A/N: Is that how you spell it? Well, it is now!) it shouldn't be to high." Kel's face fell and she grimaced. She knew she would never bring a big dowry but... Did he have to actually say it? In front of her? "But, it should defiantly not be to low."  
  
They went on for quite some time about Kel's dowry but when Ilane noticed that Kel was starting to nod off in her chair she dismissed her. Kel trudged up to the third floor, and up to her bedroom. On the way there she was stopped by none other than Cleon.  
  
"What did he say Kel?"  
  
"What do you think silly?" Kel said with a grin playing on her lips. Cleon swept her up into a tight embrace. (I didn't think it would sound that romantic if I put hug) "Where are you sleeping tonight Cleon?"  
  
"Uh... I'm not sure. Neither your mother or your father told me."  
  
"Oh." At that moment a servant came bustling down the hall.  
  
"There you are Lady Kel. I've been looking for you. Your mama sent me to help you un dress and get into bed. You look as if you need it to, you look bone tired. C'mon now miss." She cleared her throat. Lady Ilane also told me to inform this gentleman that he is to sleep in the chambers next to yours." Cleon grinned and Kel giggled, leaning on the servants shoulder.  
  
"Lindy?" She asked the older woman using her childhood nickname for her. "Can you give me and Cleon a few private moments when we reach the rooms?"  
  
"Well, I suppose it would be all right. But you can only have a few moments." Lindissa said taking up her motherly side. Lindissa was Kel's old nurse maid and ever since she was little she was always a second mother to Kel. When they finally reached the rooms Lindy went in leaving Kel and cleon alone in the hallway. As soon as the door shut Cleon pulled Kel into a kiss. When they broke apart Kel smiled slyly.  
  
"G'night Cleon," she purred and walked in her rooms. She walked in to Lindy putting a night shirt on the bed.   
  
"C'mon over here and get into bed." Lindy helped Kel with her clothes and then tucked her into bed just like Ilane would. "My lil' baby is growing up on me."   
  
"Don't be like that Lindy. You know I will come and visit you all of the time! I'll even see if Mama will let you come with us to Kennan. Please don't cry Lindy! You'll make me!" Kel said sniffing.  
  
"I'm okay. I would be honored to come and work for you at Kennan. It's just that helping raise you and all just made me come attached to you. You are like my own daughter. Good night Keladry. Your mama will be in soon." Lindy walked out. A few moments later Ilane walked in. She was a beautiful woman with snow white hair and very tall. She had the prettiest deep musical voice that Kel had ever heard.  
  
"My darling is growing up. First you went off to become a knight and win your shield and now your going to be married."  
  
"Mama, don't start like Lindy did. She was crying and everything!"   
  
"When do you leave to tell your friends at the Palace?"  
  
"In a couple of days. We want to stay here for a little while. Then we are off so Cleon can start getting purses of gold for his mother."  
  
"We are going to help you supply the money that she wants. That way you can be together sooner if you like."  
Kel was grateful to her mother and father for wanting to help but get married sooner? Wouldn't she have to start bearing children soon after that for an heir? She didn't want to think about children yet.  
  
"Thank you Mama."  
  
"I'll leave you know to get some rest." They spent a week at Mindelan spending time with family and then they went off to Corus. When they reached the Palace they were greeted enthusiastically by thier friends. Finally Kel got the nerve up to tell everyone the big news. At first they looked shocked and then they were all congratulating them. They all looked very pleased and happy. All that is except for Neal. Seeing Neal's low face reminded her of that night in Northwatch when she told him about the news. He had sounded dissappointed when he congratulated her.   
  
I'll talk to him about it later. But he has Yuki. She thought to herself. Remebering Yuki she excused herself and made her way to Princess Shinkokami's chambers. She timidly knocked. A lady-in-waiting openeed the door. It was Haname noh Ajikuro. "Greetings Lady Keladry." She said while bowing Yamani style. Kl bowed back in return. "I assume you wish to see Princess Shinkokami?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." She said bowing again. Haname told Kel to sit down and wait while she got the princess. When Shinko came out Kel bowed Yamani style to her. Shinko rushed over and pulled her out of it into a tight   
hug.  
  
"Oh! Kel it is so good to see you again! I have so much to tell you! Fist I want to ask you, would you help me with the wedding? Your mother is and so is Thayet but it would mean so much more to me if you woul!"  
  
"Of course Cricket!" Yukimi noh Daimoru, another one of Kels friends from the Yamani Islands rushed out and hugged Kel.  
  
"Kel! You're back!" Her face betraying her emotions.  
  
"Yes, Yuki I'm back. No I have soemthing to tell you."  
  
"Let us talk over tea." Shinko's face was now Yamani smooth as were her movents and tone. Yuki had gathered herself too. Haname brought out some green tea and poured it into four cups. They bowed Yamani style before sitting down to enjoy it. "Now, tell us your news Keladry."  
  
A/N: Aren't I mean? I just left it there! Mahahahahaha! Anyway I'm trying not to move to fast or to slow so tel me if I'm doing either. I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I really want ot have a story with lots and lost of reviews but I guess you have to leave it up there for a while.27 is great but I really want a lot. Here are a few thank-yous I want to say.  
  
Rubi of Queenscove: Thank you for giving me good reviews even though you change it around and say that Cleon is Nal and Neal is Cleon and Kel and Neal are getting married. Remember you little switching thing will back fire on you!  
hyperchic88 (is that right?): Thank you for your review.   
  
seaenchatress75: I ran spell check this time so if anything is spelled wrong it is my computers fault. Thanks for that reveiw!  
  
And thank you to everyone else that reviewed! I only put the long-time reveiwers that I could remember. There were a lot more! I was just wasting time waiting for 3 o'clock to roll around so I could go to my piano lessons! Thanks again! R&R!!! Oh yeah! i forgot to mention, I have also posted up a new Tamora fanfic. It is abut Alanna's grandaughter! If you would please review it to OK? Thanks! 


	5. Author's Note

This is an authors note:

I know it has been a real long time since I've written on this story and I'm sorry. The thing is, I just don't know what to do with it. I'm stuck. I was thinking about giving it to someone else to write, then I thought I would just take it down. I don't know what to do. I might take it down and revise it. It needs it. Seeing how it was the first story I posted on fan fiction it's real sloppy and, it has lots of spelling and grammar errors. I need you guys to review and tell me what you think I should do. If I took it down and posted it up again I'm afraid I wouldn't get as many reviews. I really need the reviewers opinions on this. Please review and tell me what you think I should do! Thanks bunches!

DreamCloud53

P.S. I have up a Tamora Pierce rpg! The web site is: http://ashleyturner_3.tripod.com please come to it and join it! It needs some people!


End file.
